The below described exemplary embodiments of the herein described subject matter relate to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a redistribution substrate.
A semiconductor package is provided to implement an integrated circuit chip to be suitable for use in an electronic appliance. Typically, in a semiconductor package, semiconductor chips are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and bonding wires or bumps are used to electrically connect the semiconductor chips to the printed circuit board. With the advent of electronic products requiring greater integration, resulting in greater density of semiconductor chips mounted on printed circuit boards, there have been corresponding increasingly demands for high performance, high speed and compact size of the semiconductor chips and printed circuit boards. As a result, semiconductor packages have a warpage problem in keeping with their required compact size.